Intermezzo of Bubbles
by BlueCrescentMoon999
Summary: She looked so miserable. An idea crept into his head, making his face light up excitedly. [GenisPresea, oneshot, first songfic, R&R please!]


A/N: I really don't know where this came from, but here it is. It's the shortest thing I've ever written, I think. O.o It's just barely 1000 words… I also don't know where I for the title from… Anyways, disclaimer.

BlueCrescentMoon999 does not own Tales of Symphonia or anything related to it, Namco does. She does wish she did own it, however, so that she could put more Genis X Presea in it. She doesn't own the song, Girlish, either. Ayumi Hamasaki does!

-

Key:

"blah" Talking

_blah_ Lyrics

-

Intermezzo of Bubbles

Written by BlueCresentMoon999 - 2/19/07

-

.:Flashback:.

"Daddy! Daddy, play with me!"

Young, five-year-old Presea gazed up towards her father with just the largest grin planted on her cheerful face. The blue sky was clear above the seemingly endless canopy of trees. The Ozette forest was oddly quiet without any animals making sounds. The wind softly blew past, brushing lightly against her rosy red cheeks and ruffling her large, pink pigtails, which created the image of two brooms sprouting out from the sides of her head. "Daddy! Let's play with those bubbles again!"

Presea's father chuckled lightly. "Oh, okay. But after this, you're going to be a good girl and take your nap, okay?"

The girl quickly nodded and latched the left hand onto her father's sleeve. "Yeah! Take out the bubbles! Ple-e-ease?"

"'I am. You're such an impatient young girl!" He reached into his pocket and drew out a small bottle. It was in the shape of a flask the size of his thumb; in it was an opaque liquid with radiance reflected from the sun's brisk rays. They created the vast colors of the rainbow as they swirled around inside. He popped the cover off with a small, soft noise that scared off a few birds nearby. Out of a different pocked, he pulled out a twig with a small stick tied on the end in an 'o' shape.

He too careful hold of both objects and dipped the twig into the bottle, bringing it back up to his mouth and blowing softly. Out jiggled a small, translucent bubble in the shape of a sphere. It wavered lightly in the breeze until it soared too high and popped abruptly.

Presea began to giggle quietly, which grew louder at the sight of her father's surprised expression. Her quaint laughter increased, ringing through the vast Ozette forest, crisp and clear.

.:End Flashback:.

_We stay up 'til dawn _

_Doing nothing, talking about nothing _

_It's not important _

_To know if that's right or wrong _

A now 28-year-old Presea was situated wordlessly on the porch of an old wooden house residing in the destroyed Ozette forest. She thought of things, things that had happened so very long ago, though not all of it she remembered. She thought of all that occurred since she met Lloyd and his group. It was struggle to recall anything before then, and her face grew tight as she concentrated harder.

One single recollection stuck out beyond the others, a lucid image of her father and her sitting on this very porch. She seemed to have a scene of him blowing bubbles for her committed to memory.

"Hey, Presea…?"

She glanced up to see a familiar half-elf standing in front of her. He had a nervous look and seemed to twitch lightly as he tried to force a benign smile on his face. The gray haired boy let out an uneasy laugh as he scratched the back of his head, starting to amble slowly over to Presea. "Hello, Genis," she replied monotonously as she watched him sit next to her. He fidgeted around anxiously, leaning back to accidentally bang his head onto a wall. Genis shot back up into a tense sitting position and rubbed the throbbing spot.

There was purely motionless silence between them for what seemed like hours to the half-elven boy. Even the birds did nothing to make noise, and Genis apprehensively took that as a cue for him to say something. "…The others wanted me to tell you that, um, we should be heading back now. It's going to get, uh… dark soon."

_With our faces looking like we're not thinking a thing _

_We felt everything _

Presea stared impassively ahead at her father's grave, as if what Genis had just said didn't make its trip to her ears. She suddenly turned to face him; his reflexes making him inch back. "Genis, do you remember anything about your parents? Do you remember anything you liked to do together?"

Genis blinked confusedly, shaking his head slightly. "Um… Not really. I never remembered anything about my dad until Raine told me stuff about him. On the same subject, I don't remember anything about my mom either."

The girl smiled faintly, barely curling the corners of her lips, shocking the boy. He had never seen her smile before. "My daddy… He had this bottle and stick. He would dip the stick in the bottle, pull it out, and blow the biggest bubbles. Whenever they popped, he would flinch and make the silliest face..." Her voice faded away as did her thoughts, and a blank expression formed once again on her face.

_A lot of things have happened, haven't they _

_A lot of things are still happening _

_Even though I found it so easily _

The 12-year-old-boy let out a deep breath; she looked so miserable. An idea crept into his head, making his face light up excitedly. Summoning up all the courage inside of him, he stood up and presented himself in front of the girl. "Hey, Presea! Watch this!"

She glanced up languidly, her eyes eventually catching a full view of the grinning boy in front of her. He lifted his hands to his face, placing his opposite index fingers and thumbs together, forming an 'o' with them. Genis whispered a few words, elven, and a liquid dimly formed inside the 'o'. He breathed in the biggest breath he had ever taken. Air rushed into his lungs, filling them to the brim. He tentatively exhaled, his breath gently inflating the flimsy, thin film of liquid.

An enormous bubble emerged from between his hands, growing with every touch of his careful breath. It inched larger and larger and Presea watched timidly in awe, completely stunned by the size of this bubble. It floated back down in Genis' direction and nonchalantly tapped his nose.

_So lightheartedly _

_I pray that love will still be love _

_Let's go like this _

In the blink of an eye, the bubble ruptured, after roughly reaching the size of a beach ball. The remains of it were scattered about the young blue clad boy's frozen, startled face.

Presea burst out in a quiet fit of laughter, and Genis blinked a few times as he struggled to regain his composure. He vaguely shook his head before joining the pink-haired girl. Their laughs echoed through the forest, just as the girl's had all those years ago.

_Don't search for something fun, come on _

_You've gotta enjoy what's happening now_

_- _

A/N: I hope I didn't make it really OOC or something. o.o I haven't written or played anything ToS in a long time. R & R please?


End file.
